Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of playground apparatus or devices and particularly relates to building constructions with generally enclosed but fully accessible and visible areas having a plurality of cubicles or compartments interconnected to provide enclosed multi-passage non-directional mazes between entrances and exits to selectively or sequentially picnic, rest, play, exercise, and teach children under full view of their parents or attendants outside the building. The invention particularly deals with multi-level playground houses having a plurality of vertical columns, horizontal decks and vertical dividers arranged to enclose children in full view and quickly accessible and providing a wide range of usages for the children.
Heretofore known maze-type playground structures blocked outside viewing of the children passing therethrough and prevented access to the children from the outside in the event they became confused or frightened as they advanced through the maze. These devices generally had module blocks attached together as to form crawl-through single passages and did not provide play areas, party rooms, picnic areas and the like.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide maze-type playground apparatus having cubicles or rooms which are completely visible and accessible from the outside.
A further improvement in this art is to provide maze-type playground constructions having entertainment and quiet rooms, play areas, rooms equipped with tables and benches for dining and room having toys, games and the like.
A feature of the invention is the provision of quick emergency access to all compartments of a maze-type playground device.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of multi-level playground constructions with interconnected rooms at each level between a lower inlet and an upper outlet which can discharge to ground level through a chute.
A further feature of the invention is to provide multi-level maze structures with access openings between levels which protect the children against falling.
A still further feature of the invention is the provision of basic playground structures which can be finalized into various maze defining chambers and passages.
Other and further objects and features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed descriptions of the annexed sheets of drawings illustrating preferred embodiments of the invention.